


Not exactly romance novel material

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sauna, Snow, Snowball Fight, Vacation, ridiciulous amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Foggy a week ago, that he would be driving a few hours north for a weekend at a ski resort in a private cabin with Matt; he probably would have laughed long and hard, and then spent the rest of the day lost in day dreams about the two of them making out and having tender conversations in front of a stone fireplace like in the romance novels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not exactly romance novel material

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in January or February, I was talking to [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto) and [smallscreensidekick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smallscreensidekick/pseuds/smallscreensidekick) on Twitter about writing a 'snowed in' or other wintery themed Matt/Foggy story.
> 
> I started writing it back then, but it wallowed in WIP hell until now.
> 
> Good thing my [Daredevil Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/daredevilbingo/profile) card included a 'Going on Vacation Together' square, because it kicked my butt into gear to write this.
> 
> \---
> 
> Now in glorious [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9608138) form from [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto)! Thank you so much! I've never had a podfic made of one of my fics, I'm honored! <3 <3
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine, I was just eager to post it. Enjoy!

“You look like a Boobah,” Foggy says before bursting into delighted laughter. Matt is standing outside of his apartment, bulging duffle bag in hand, wearing a poofy bright red coat. His lips dip into an adorable little pout and Foggy laughs even harder.

“You said to dress warm,” he says with a touch of petulance. “This is warm and it’s soft, and Karen said red’s my color…”

“Red Kevlar maybe,” Foggy says with a chuckle. “This makes you look like some sort of deformed Easter peep.” Matt’s frown deepens, so Foggy ruffles his hair. “I’m kidding, Matt, you look adorable. Wear this in place of your armor and the criminals would stop in their tracks, they wouldn’t have the heart to do anything.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt says, finally cracking a smile. “Just remember, I can always strand you on the mountain you know.”

“You say that but, super senses or no, you still can’t drive your ass back to the city,” Foggy says with a grin. “I’m just about ready to go, let me make sure my faucet’s dripping so my pipes don’t freeze and I’ll be right back.”

Once he does, they head down to the street outside and heap their bags into Foggy’s parents’ old Blazer. “Alright!” Foggy exclaims, slamming the back hatch shut. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

If someone had told Foggy a week ago, that he would be driving a few hours north for a weekend at a ski resort in a private cabin with Matt; he probably would have laughed long and hard, and then spent the rest of the day lost in day dreams about the two of them making out and having tender conversations in front of a stone fireplace like in the romance novels.

But here they are, driving north for a weekend at a private cabin in the snowy hills of upstate New York. Foggy’s great uncle Rudy, eccentric and more well off than a lot of the Nelsons, had decided this winter that he’s officially too old to get any enjoyment from the ski resort where he's a member. So, not able to get any use out of his cabin, he’d graciously decided to give various family members weekends at the resort as mini vacations. This weekend was Foggy’s turn, as Rudy had told him over the phone. He practically insisted that Foggy: ‘Get out of the city, breathe some fresh air into those lungs, and take that boy of yours with you. He always looks so drawn thin…he could use some fresh air himself.’

It still amazes him how many of his family members think he and Matt are an item, despite him correcting them all multiple times, and despite his own wish that they _were_. But, he hadn’t had the heart to correct Uncle Rudy, nor the opportunity, the man talked pretty much constantly. In the end he had agreed, and if he spent no small amount of time day dreaming about the romance novel scenario well…no one needed to know that.

Getting Matt to agree to it, however, was a whole other story. He had gone instantly into ‘oh surely I don’t deserve something like this, Foggy, and 'Wouldn’t you rather take Marci or Karen?’ and ‘I can’t ski anyway so why waste your weekend on me’ and ‘Oh, I’m so Catholic! I can’t have nice things because I live in guilt for going out in the night times and beating up criminals blah blah blah.’

They’d bickered about it for what seemed like ages before Foggy called in the big guns, aka Karen, who luckily agreed with him. And even stubborn Matt Murdock couldn’t go against Karen when she dug her heels in. She had also dragged Matt out shopping, and blessed Foggy with the sight of Matt all poofed up in his new red coat. He can never thank her enough.

Especially now. The sun is shining in a cloudless bright blue sky, sparkling on the snow that covers the fields on both sides of the road. Everything is bright and Matt’s smiling at his jokes, all bundled up in his ridiculous coat, and he looks relaxed for the first time in ages. Foggy feels a warm stirring beneath his ribs that has been absent too long; this, of all of the versions of Matt he now knows about, is his favorite.

When they arrive at the cabin, Foggy lets out a long whistle as they climb out of the car. “Man, Matt, this place is incredible. It’s a one story little cabin, all done up in white and like…exposed beams so it looks like something from one of any millions of Brother’s Grimm Fairy Tale collections or a Christmas card. I think there’s a name for the style but I can’t remember it. And there’s snow covered pine trees all around, you can’t see any of the other cabins. Very private and secluded…you know, if you wanted to try a little bit of cross country skiing, you probably could. Slap on some mirrored ski goggles and no one would know you’re blind.”

Matt chuckles. “I think I’ll pass, the skis would interfere with how I feel the ground, and…”

His voices trails off and Foggy turns to look at him, only to see an odd expression cross over his face. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Matt nods a little absently. “It’s just, snow messes with my hearing. It muffles things and makes vibrations echo differently. It does in the city too, but it’s really noticeable out here…it’s so quiet.”

“Oh, I hadn’t uh…I hadn’t thought of that. Is it going to be okay?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Just different is all,” Matt answers, still turning his head this way and that, trying to get a read of the place.

Foggy hums, unsure of where to take the conversation but, because he’s always a kid at heart, he formulates a plan. Scooping up a handful of snow, he carefully watches Matt. “Well, I’ll make sure to make enough noise to fix your problem,” he says with a grin before chucking his newly formed snowball at his blind best friend. He’s very glad no one is here to see it.

Matt, though, little shit that he is, dodges it easily and Foggy lets out an indignant cry. “So much for keeping your skills under wraps!”

“You said there’s no one around,” Matt counters, packing together a scoop of snow for himself and smirking. “Which is good for you, I don’t know if your pride could survive being thoroughly bested by a blind man in a snowball fight.”

Such a comment cannot stand. Foggy scoffs, “Thems fightin’ words, Murdock.”

He’s promptly hit in the face with a snowball.

What follows is a truly juvenile battle, not at all befitting two grown men who are real life attorneys. Before long, the throwing of snowballs devolves into playful roughhousing with the goal of shoving as much snow down the others back as possible. But, whatever advantages Foggy has with his ability to see, Matt totally trumps them with completely low down, dirty fighting moves.

Without even knowing how he does it, Foggy finds his hands pinned to his waist. Neither of them can shove snow at each other in such a position, but it does give Foggy an up close and personal view of Matt’s nose and cheeks, tinged pink with cold and exertion, his breath puffing out in gasps so close that Foggy can feel it brush over his lips…he almost looks like he’d just been doing something much more adult than playing in the snow…

Foggy’s mind immediately goes there.

Thank _god_ they had just been running around, because Foggy’s heart is practically doing summersaults. If Matt decides to comment on it, Foggy will blame the running. He doesn’t say anything though, so Foggy rushes to fill the silence.

“We should probably head inside, or your glasses are going to freeze to your face.”

Matt’s still for another moment, but he takes a slow inhale and steps back, “They are getting really cold.”

“Then let’s grab the bags and go inside, I’m telling you man, from the way this place looks, I’m half expecting a witch to be inside. She’ll cook me right away, but you’ll probably need to be kept in a cage for fattening.”

Matt snorts. “Whatever you say, Gretel, get a move on.” 

Foggy sticks his tongue out, to which Matt says ‘I can tell you did that’, and they move inside. The cabin is nice and cozy if a bit outdated. “Wow, I don’t think the 1970’s ever ended in here. All of the furniture is plaid. But it looks comfy.”

“It smells like Christmas in here,” Matt says setting his bag down.

“That’ll be the candles,” Foggy says poking his head into the bedroom. There’s one bed, but it’s big, he can totally be mature about this. “Wonder who was here last weekend, there’s _a lot_ of candles…”

“Very romantic,” Matt’s voice, very close to Foggy’s shoulder, says.

Foggy groans. “I really don’t want to think of any of my family members in that context, Matthew.”

“Sorry,” Matt says around a laugh, he doesn’t sound sorry at all. “The smell is really strong though.”

“Well, if we decide to get busy, I’ll make sure to only light a few,” he says it as a joke.

“Such a gentleman,” Matt says back…his tone isn’t quite as jovial as Foggy’s, but low and sultry.

Foggy pretends that Matt can’t hear how his heart probably picked up because of it. He hates how aware he's become of his bodily functions since Matt's senses were revealed. But, there's something about this situation that already feels different. He can’t place what, but the return of their usual playful banter is definitely making him feel something.

He files it away as he claps his hands, breaking a thickness that settled in the room. “Well, now that I’m plenty cold, I’m going to make use of the sauna.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Matt says, voice back to normal as he starts patting his pockets. “Although, I should probably get my phone out of the car first.”

“Yeah, you don't wanna let that get too cold. The sauna is just through the bathroom to the left of where we're standing right now. You gonna be okay to find it?"

"Won't be a problem," Matt says and heads out.

It takes a while for Foggy to figure out the controls, but soon enough the tiny wooden room is filling with warm, hissing steam. After a lucky find of a fluffy towel long enough to wrap around his waist, Foggy hollers out to Matt who he hears puttering around the bedroom, "Towels are on the counter, buddy!"

He hears a confirmation just as he heads inside. The heat is a bit much for his tastes, but he's not complaining. Already the tightness in his shoulders and neck are starting to loosen. But the tension ramps up again when he sees Matt's blurry outline approaching in the small steamed up window of the door…because his brain helpfully reminds him _now_ , that they are about to be sitting, basically naked, next to each other in a very small space. His stomach swoops at the thought and he tries hard to take a deep breath and calm down as Matt opens the door. 

A burst of cool air comes in and Foggy gasps in surprise as tingles race along his skin.

"Sorry," Matt says sheepishly, as he sits down.

Foggy only has a moment to appreciate Matt's now glasses-less face before gasping for an entirely different reason.

"Jeeze, Matt!" Matt has bruises all over. Some dark and blue, others a pale greenish yellow that make it hard to tell if they're coming or going. There are scars too; so many scars that Foggy feels an odd surge of anger swell up in him. He wants to go out and punch the criminals of New York himself for doing shit like this…even if it's Matt's choice to go out and let them. Without thinking he reaches his hand out, hovering just over a thick ridged scar on his side. "Are you, I mean, are these okay?"

"The bruises look worse than they are," Matt promises, but he goes a little tense. "The scars don't hurt. You can, if you want I mean… you can touch them."

It comes out quiet, almost a question, but it's fragile enough to make Foggy only lightly trace the line of raised skin. He feels chagrined with himself for even reaching his hand out in the first place. Goosebumps rise on Matt's skin despite the heat and Foggy can feel Matt heave a breath as his hand trails slowly across his side. It feels intensely intimate and a sudden flush of heat that has nothing at all to do with the sauna makes Foggy pull back. Matt blinks hard as they both sit up a little straighter.

"You gotta take better care of yourself, Matty; we both know you're the looks in this partnership."

"I don't know that actually, I only have your word," Matt says with a small grin.

"We both know my word is good, and don't give me any of your sass. You know damn well how hot you are. Seriously, only half of this steam is coming from the sauna, the rest is from your abs," Foggy once again jokes to break the mood that's settling in. 

Matt laughs one of his deep full laughs that Foggy loves in response. Foggy also loves the way that sweat is beading and rolling down Matt's neck as he tilts his head back to laugh…but that’s neither here nor there.

"How about we split that last fifty percent between the two of us," Matt says, sliding his hand along the bench until the pinky side of his hand is resting against Foggy's hand. He's using his flirting voice again and it's doing all sorts of things to a lot of Foggy's various body parts.

This…this is definitely going somewhere. There's joking and there's flirting joking and there's bro-code joking and all manners of joking that they've always done, but this…this has a weight to it. Foggy swallows heavily; pushing his hand closer to Matt's, their pinky fingers nearly overlapping.

"That's very generous, I'll take the deal," Foggy says, trying to keep his voice from sounding too strangled.

Matt goes a step further and hooks their fingers together. "Great, it's always nice to settle out of court."

"Agreed, counselor," Foggy says with a smile, all too aware that his heart is beating out a happy cadence. He doesn't mind at all that Matt can hear it.

 

**-oOo-**

 

Nightfall finds them sitting on a plush carpet in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate, munching on snacks, and playing Yahtzee. Foggy has tried to cheat twice, but Matt always insists on feeling the dice.

"What good is having a blind best friend if I can't cheat at Yahtzee," Foggy groans with exaggerated sadness.

Matt puts a hand to his heart, "Already the seed of corruption has taken my best friend and partner; is there no end to this?"

"Stop being so dramatic. Besides, you owe me a cheat or two after all the years you were hiding secret ninja skills from me. And don't you dare take that seriously, Matt, we've talked it out," Foggy says with a hint of warning when he notices Matt's shoulders slumping guiltily. "But really, you can't tell me you've _never_ used your powers for a bit of fun?"

Matt pouts his lips in thought; Foggy's eyes lock in on them immediately. "Not really, I mean, I suppose. It's hard to have fun when it's just yourself you're comparing yourself to. I can't really _tell_ people I can sense and do the things I do, you know?"

"True," Foggy says before he looks at their snack bowl of trail mix and an idea strikes. "Although, you don't have to hide it from me now and I've got an idea." He grabs the bowl, wiggling back a bit farther on the rug and sweeping the dice and notebook out of the way. "Let's play a game."

"Besides Yahtzee?" Matt tilts his head to the side giving him his curious puppy look. Foggy can't help but smile.

"Yes, besides Yahtzee. I hold, in my capable hands, a bowl of trail mix. I'm gonna throw pieces at you and you see if you can call out what they are before catching them…providing you can catch them, of course," he adds with a bit of false apprehension.

Matt hears the challenge and his brow settles in determination like it does before a particularly devastating argument in court. "Oh, I think I can handle whatever you dish out, Nelson."

"Oh ho ho, we've got a tough guy! Alright, buddy, here you go," he tosses a peanut in the air a few inches to the left of where Matt's sitting.

"Peanut," Matt says, leaning effortlessly to the side and catching it in his mouth. He smirks at Foggy as he chews and Foggy shouldn't find this whole thing as attractive as it's just become.

"Easy first guess," Foggy says, throwing a pretzel above and beyond Matt's head.

"Pretzel," Matt calls out, leaning his neck and back in a dramatic arc to catch it in his mouth.

Foggy takes a second to appreciate the way Matt's body moves before tossing one of the candy pieces.

"M&M, red," he mumbles as he chews it.

"Bullshit, you cannot tell what color it is. And I'll have you know that the bag states that these are 'candy coated chocolate pieces'. Apparently the trail mix company doesn't want a lawsuit on their hands."

"Sorry, couldn't see the missing 'M'," Matt laughs. "And yeah, actually, the red dye has a distinct flavor."

"That's nuts," Foggy says, genuinely impressed as he throws another peanut, hoping to catch Matt off guard.

"No, that was," Matt grins, catching it effortlessly yet again.

"Boo! Leave the puns to me, Murdock," Foggy laughs.

Matt sticks his tongue out before correctly calling out the next few tosses and catching them all flawlessly.

Foggy picks another piece of candy from the bowl and decides to play dirty, throwing it almost straight up from where he's sitting. He expects to catch it himself but Matt, quicker than lightning, lunges across the rug, twisting dramatically to catch it as Foggy startles and leans back. Matt lands on his back, his head resting in Foggy's lap.

"Candy," Matt says smiling.

"Wow…that…that was something," Foggy says, heart pounding. 

"Thank you. I try to impress," Matt replies, his flirting tone is back and once again Foggy is giddy to be on the receiving end of it.

He decides to just get it over with. "You certainly succeeded. Although, I gotta ask, are you also trying to seduce me?" He asks, curving slightly to look down at Matt…who's head is _in his lap_.

Matt makes his thoughtful face again. "Maybe…is it working?"

Foggy lets out a huff of disbelieving laughter. "I don't know Mr. Stethoscope, what's my heart telling you now?"

"Hmm, either you're about to get up and run away or you're about to kiss me."

"Bzzzt! Wrong!"

Matt frowns at him upside down and honestly Foggy can't draw this out any longer despite kind of wanting to.

"I would _like_ to kiss you, however, not everyone is as flexible as you, Devil Boy. If you want a kiss you're gonna have to sit up to get it."

One impressive move later, finds Foggy with a lap full of Matt. It's not exactly what he was planning on, but he is _definitely_ not complaining. Especially when Matt uses his new position to cup Foggy's face and kiss him senseless.

Through a sudden wave of arousal, Foggy thinks back to his romance novel day dreams and decides that wine and quiet conversation can take a backseat to Yahtzee and trail mix any day. This is much better, this is great, this is _wonderful_ , because Matt's in just the right position for Foggy to grab two handfuls of his amazing ass. The thought that he's moving a little too fast occurs to him, but Foggy's been waiting _years_ for this and Matt's groaning into his mouth so it must be good.

"You know," he says breathlessly between kisses. Matt can't seem to stop long enough for him to get more than a few words out at a time. "I was concerned about…the one bed issue…when we first arrived…"

"Not gonna be a problem," Matt huffs out, becoming little more than a squirming mass of muscle in Foggy's lap. "Definitely not going to be a problem," and they're kissing again, Matt pushing his tongue past Foggy's lips so that Foggy can eagerly resume sucking on it, swallowing Matt's groans as he does.

Before long, they're both sporting some impressive hickeys, Matt's lips are red and full, and Foggy's got stubble burn all over his face and neck. Eventually, he tumbles backwards onto the rug, Matt all too happy to follow him down, using their new position to push their bodies together. 

"So," Foggy mumbles as Matt fumbles with their pants. "Yahtzee and peanuts is what does it for you, huh?"

"Secret's out…" Matt laughs, making the freshly new combo of Matt's laugh and impending sex Foggy's new absolute favorite thing in the world.

"I knew it," he manages before quickly going non-verbal as Matt curls his hand around their cocks. Foggy arches from the floor, grabbing Matt's ass again to grind him down hard. Matt grunts and thrusts against him.

It's over almost embarrassingly quick, but it's so good and mind blowing to _finally_ have a sated and pliant Matt Murdock plastered over his body, that Foggy can't even care that they never even made it to their one bed.

"Okay..." Foggy eventually composes himself enough to say. "This is definitely the best vacation ever, I'm writing Uncle Rudy a thank you _novel_. Matt's pressed against Foggy's side and Foggy is incredibly pleased to discover that he can feel Matt's laugh travel through his whole body.

"And the weekend's not even over yet, we've got lots of time and I've got lots of plans," Matt says around a coy grin, tilting his head up to kiss the underside of Foggy's jaw.

Foggy hums happily. "We're definitely moving it to the bed though; because I'm ninety nine percent sure I have at least three dice digging into my ass right now."

"Oh definitely, I can't have any board game pieces infringing on my territory," Matt says with a slight growl to his voice.

The sound goes straight to Foggy's groin. "Okay, something that ridiculous should not sound that sexy."

"It's a gift," Matt says.

"A man of such unlimited talents."

Matt wiggles until he's able to bend down and kiss Foggy passionately again. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Foggy is all too willing to see it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to include this joke when they first got to the cabin, but it just didn't fit right, so I'm adding it here:
> 
> "Tudor," Matt says.
> 
> "Yeah, two or three actually. I think there's a door on the side as well as ones in the front or back."
> 
> Matt howled with laughter, making Foggy pause. "What?"
> 
> "Tudor! That's the style of the building you described!" Matt says, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.
> 
> Foggy bites his lip to keep from laughing himself and tries to put on his most haughty voice. "We can't ALL be architecture experts on top of being amazing lawyers, Matthew."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Not exactly romance novel material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608138) by [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto)




End file.
